1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hybrid electrical and optical cable assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a electrical and optical hybrid cable with an in-line transition housing between the hybrid cable and individual termination jumpers for the several conductors of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
The wireless communications industry is changing from traditional signal delivery from ground based transceivers delivering/receiving the RF signal to/from the antenna atop the radio tower via bulky/heavy/high material cost metal RF coaxial cable to optical signal delivery to a tower top mounted transceiver known as a remote radio unit (RRU) or remote radio head (RRH) with implementation of FTTA (Fiber To The Antenna) cabling.
FTTA cabling may be simplified where power and/or control signal conductors are provided with optical signal conductors in a single hybrid cable.
Optical conductors may be fragile, requiring great care to properly terminate.
Prior hybrid cable RRU/RRH terminations have employed an over-voltage protection and/or distribution box for terminating each of the electrical and optical conductors as individual jumpers. These additional enclosures require field termination of the several conductors atop the radio tower, increasing installation time and labor requirements. Further, each break in the conductors provides another opportunity for signal degradation and/or environmental fouling.
Factory terminated hybrid cable assemblies are known. However, these assemblies may apply splices to the conductors, require a relatively large in-line break-out/splice enclosure and/or utilize environmental seals which fail to positively interlock the jumpers therewith, which may increase the potential for cable and/or individual conductor damage to occur.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an optical fiber/electrical cable assembly with sealed breakout kit and/or cable assembly and method of use that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.